Mr Loomis Returns
by Val76
Summary: Willie/Barnabas - This takes place sometime in 1967. Willie's father comes to visit his son at the Old House, bringing back some unpleasant memories for Willie. One-shot. Please R&R. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dark Shadows or the characters from the show.


Mr. Loomis Returns

The sun was low, beaming its last remaining light into the great room of the Old House. It would be soon when the master would awaken, so Willie began to pick up his pace as best he could, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his back every time he moved. He had taken another beating from Barnabas, the vampire that had forced him into servanthood. This time, Willie had forgotten to lock the front door after the last visitor had left. It was distracting for him, in the midst of all the furniture deliveries that had occurred that day, bringing fine antique pieces all the way from England. He didn't care for all the fancy designs on the stuff that Barnabas had picked out. To him, it just shouted "old-fashioned" and he had enough of that. He wished he had a place of his own, and not just the plain old room that he currently resided in. As he slowly stood from bending over the fireplace, stoking the fire that was the only heat source in the room, there was a loud knock at the front door. He walked over and cautiously opened it.

"Willie, my boy! How the hell are ya?"

Willie stared, dumbfounded at the man he hadn't seen in over 20 years.

"Come on, Willie! Don't tell me you don't remember your ol' Dad?"

"W-what are you doin' here? How did you find me?"

"I've always known where to find you. Your pal Jason kept me informed, for a small annual fee, of course."

_"Jason, you bastard." _He studied this man who stood before him, only recognizing him by the sound of his familiar voice and the same blue-gray eyes that he had inherited from him. His black derby hat seemed to hide a head full of gray hair, from what he could tell. He wore his usual salesman suit with a tie that looked older than the hills. Willie thought about how much he hated Johnny Loomis for running out on him when he was eight years old, leaving his mother with nothing. He remembered so many nights having to hide in his bedroom to shut out the sounds of his mother crying. It wasn't long before she did what she had to do to support the two of them, and he remembered many different guys visiting their apartment. Some were nice and would actually talk to him. Others would ignore him and tell him to get lost while they made out with his mother.

"Look, uh, you can't be here. I hafta work right now."

"Oh, you can spare a few minutes for family!" He shoved Willie aside and marched into the foyer. Whistling as he looked around, he laughed and said, "I knew you'd score big one of these days. Are you gonna let me in on your latest scheme?"

Willie shook his head. "No, Dad. I don't know what Jason told ya, but I work for Mr. Collins. I'm his handyman. He's gonna be home soon and, uh, he don't like strangers hangin' around. So, ya need to go now."

"Just one minute, young man. You are a handyman? What in the world made you sink that low? Unless, that's part of the plan?"

"Yeah, that's part of the plan. Now, please go." Willie saw the sun slowly sink behind the low clouds. He would be here soon.

"I'm not leavin' here until you cut me in on your deal."

"Oh, so you're here for money, is that it?" Willie's fears of Barnabas walking in on them were soon replaced with long-buried anger at his father. "How dare you come ta me for money? What about all those years not takin' care of my mother and me? Do you know what that did to her?"

The elder Mr. Loomis scoffed. "She wasn't the only one I didn't take care of. You think I didn't have other women like that tramp of a mother you had? They were all the same and never appreciated anything I did for them. That's when I realized, Son, that I was better off on my own."

"You need to get the hell outta here right now before I throw you out!"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Willie, but I am afraid I do not know this gentleman." They both turned to see Barnabas enter the room. He extended his hand towards Willie's father. "I am Barnabas Collins, master of this estate. And you are?"

"Johnny Loomis, sir. Willie is my son."

"Ah, I see. I'm afraid Willie has never spoken of you before, Mr. Loomis."

"I've been away for a while, you know, business. I'm a self-made man, yes, sir."

Willie looked at Barnabas, hoping that their bond was strong enough to convey how badly he wanted this man gone. "Uh, Barnabas, I told my Dad that he needed to leave 'cause I was in the middle of workin' and he..."

"Yes, Willie. Your duties can wait for a little while. Why don't you show your father around the house? I'm sure that he will find our secret vault of family treasures most interesting."

_"Are you nuts? I don't want him dead, I just want him gone!" _"Uh, are you sure, Barnabas?"

"I will join you shortly."

Willie's heart raced. He knew what his father's fate was going to be, yet he still felt the slightest urge to protect him. "Dad, I still think you should go right now. I can't help ya with what you came for."

"Nonsense, Boy! I'm right where I belong!" He slapped him on the back, causing Willie's knees to buckle ever so slightly at the intense discomfort that racked his body. His father took no notice. They walked through the entire house, all the while Willie attempting to make small talk and his father just talking about money. Once they reached the door to the basement, Willie tried once more to get his father to leave. "Willie, I am completely broke. I'm gonna be on the streets if you don't help me. You're the only good-for-nothin' relative I got left, so I'm countin' on ya!"

All Willie could see in his mind was his mother, who was once so beautiful and happy, before his father left. Johnny Loomis had turned her into someone she was never meant to be. She died alone and heartbroken several years ago. Willie secretly sent money and letters to his mother when he could. He tried to hide his criminal activity from her, but she had to have known, yet, she still loved him anyway.

Barnabas stepped up behind them and said, "Mr. Loomis? I would be happy to give you the tour of the secret vault and the wine cellar down below. Willie, you may return to your duties, if you wish." The look Barnabas gave Willie was one that he had never seen in the vampire's eyes before. It was almost fatherly.

Willie stepped back and swallowed before speaking. "Thanks, Barnabas."

_"So long, Johnny Loomis. Good riddance."_ He watched the two walk down the steps into the dark basement. For once, the vampire had done him a favor.


End file.
